Trabalho
"Trabalho é o oposto de criação, que é uma brincadeira. "O mundo só começou a receber algo de valor de mim quando eu parei de ser um sério membro da sociedade e me tornei eu mesmo. O Estado, a nação, as nações unidas do mundo, não foram nada além de uma enorme agregação de indivíduos que repetiram os erros de seus antepassados. Eles estavam presos neste ciclo quando nasceram e assim ficaram até suas mortes - e eles tentaram dignificar essa corrente chamando-a de "vida". Se você pedisse a qualquer um para explicar ou definir vida, qual o significado de tudo, você recebia um olhar vazio como resposta. Vida era algo sobre o qual os filósofos divagavam em livros que ninguém leu. Aqueles que entendiam e aproveitavam a vida não tinham tempo para perguntas tão tolas. "Você tem que comer, não?" Esta pergunta, que deveria apontar uma necessidade, e que já havia sido respondida, se não por uma negativa absoluta pelo menos por uma perturbadora negativa relativa por aqueles que sabiam, eram uma dica a todas as questões que se seguiam em uma verdadeira seqüência Euclidiana. Do pouco que eu havia lido eu tinha observado que os homens que mais estavam na vida, que a moldavam, que eram a vida, comiam pouco, dormiam pouco e pouco ou nada possuíam. Eles não tinham ilusões sobre o dever, ou sobre a perpetuação de seus amigos e família, ou sobre a preservação do Estado. Eles estavam interessados somente na verdade. Ele só reconheciam um tipo de atividade: criação. Ninguém comandava seus serviços porque eles tinham feito votos voluntários de doar tudo. Eles doavam sem esperar nada em troca, porque é a única forma de dar. Essa era a vida que me atraía: ela fazia sentido. Isso era vida - não o simulacro que as pessoas a minha volta idolatram." Henry Miller - The Revolution of Everyday Life ---- Truques dos sem-emprego Gregarius: Existem mil razões para não trabalhar: aproveitar mais a vida, evitar a humilhação de colocar um preço no seu tempo, vestir um uniforme ou ter um chefe, não dar o seu esforço ao mercado capitalista. E quando eu digo "não trabalhar", eu não quero dizer não fazer nada, eu quero dizer usar o seu tempo para o que você quer fazer. Eu acho que um dos melhores motivos para não trabalhar é que muitas pessoas não sabem o que fazer senão trabalhar. Você tem que ter a chance de exigir a sua habilidade de comandar a sua própria energia. Eu não seria capaz de fazer tanto trabalho de ativismo, ou viajar tanto, se eu tivesse um emprego normal, com certeza. Deborah: Para mim é também sobre se afastar o máximo possível do sistema de produção e consumo quanto possível. Se eu não tiver dinheiro entrando, eu não vou ter a tentação de gastá-lo em produtos inúteis... o que antes de tudo me faria necessitar de uma renda, presa com apenas uma opção de estilo de vida - você pode ficar tão presa pagando as dívidas das últimas coisas que comprou para lhe alegrar, comprando mais coisas para agüentar a ansiedade resultante e assim por diante - e além disso, é ecologicamente correto também, não encorajá-los a continuar produzindo porcarias em massa quando os aterros já estão cheios de lixo. Paul: No meu caso, foi antes de tudo muito difícil, eu admito - realmente horrível nos primeiros anos, depois que decidi nunca mais arranjar outro emprego, porque eu não conhecia ninguém que estivesse fazendo a mesma coisa ou tivesse algum conhecimento para compartilhar comigo. Eu praticamente tive que aprender tudo sozinho, o que é triste agora que eu vejo que muitas outras pessoas estão fazendo coisas parecidas que poderiam ter ajudado a eu me ajustar. Todos meus amigos da faculdade não conseguiam entender o conceito - eles tinham todos conseguido empregos, ou estavam ganhando dinheiro de seus pais, e eles reclamavam como todo mundo faz sobre dinheiro enquanto bebiam em um bar que cobrava entrada ou em algum outro lugar que eu não podia pagar; finalmente nós paramos de nos encontrar, simplesmente porque eu não tinha dinheiro. Teve um período angustiante no qual eu fiquei muito tempo sozinho, vagando sem rumo, procurando desesperadamente pelas necessidades da existência. Mas eu usei o novo tempo que eu tinha me envolvendo em projetos que me puseram em contato com novos círculos de amigos, pessoas que entendiam bem melhor o que eu estava fazendo e por que. Eles me ajudaram bastante, e a vida está muito melhor agora. Todo dia eu acordo saudável e vivo, toda vez que eu coloco comida na minha boca sem me vender é outra pequena vitória, outra pequena prova de que a resistência realmente é possível. Jay: Para mim é bem diferente do Paul, pois eu cresci realmente pobre, eu nunca tive nada em primeiro lugar, inclusive opções de emprego. Para mim não trabalhar é uma extensão do que eu aprendi ao crescer vendo meu pai desempregado, e então tendo que fugir e viver nas ruas... mas fazer isso por vontade própria significa que eu posso tornar isso uma coisa positiva e não me sentir desesperado à mercê da economia. Eu poderia sentar e me sentir miserável, esperando por uma chance de trabalhar de vez em quando para alguma porcaria de lanchonete, ou eu posso fazer isso. De verdade, uma vez que não possuo nada, pelo menos eu posso viver minha vida plenamente, fazer as coisas criativas que tenho vontade. Markatos: Antigamente eu trabalhava em turno integral, trabalho de construção, e então eu comecei a diminuir as horas para que eu pudesse ter mais tempo para fazer minha arte... quando perdi meu emprego eu comecei a fazer apenas pequenos serviços, montar exposições em galerias para artistas comerciais, em serviços de comida, talvez um trabalho temporário de duas ou três semanas para pagar alguns meses de liberdade. Eu aceitava empregos porque eu queria aprender algo que eles podiam me ensinar, como soldar - do mesmo jeito que a Sarah consegue um emprego num xerox por uma semana toda vez que ela termina uma nova edição do seu zine, apenas para roubar as cópias. Eu encontrei uma casa muito barata aqui no campo e plantei um jardim. Neste ponto eu tenho que trabalhar apenas algumas semanas por ano. Deborah: Se você quer fazer isso, é apenas uma questão de pular do penhasco: largue seu emprego e não olhe para trás, você vai aterrisar em algum lugar. Eu não conheço ninguém que não tenha obtido sucesso, uma vez que tenham decidido fazer tudo dar certo, uma vez que eles acreditassem que eles realmente conseguiriam fazê-lo. Não há muito nesse mundo que possa matá-lo de verdade. Toda área cinza que parece morte e desastre da ponto de vista seguro da burguesia é muito mais fácil de lidar quando você se aproxima. Gregarius: Se você não está pronto para pegar o rumo do desemprego, como o Paul ou a Debbie, existem muitas outras opções. Eu descobri o malabarismo cedo, e então me dei conta de que se eu me apresentasse corretamente aos cães de corrida da América corporativa, eles me pagariam quinhentos dólares ou mais por apresentações únicas. Eu fiz cartões de visita estilosos, consegui um agente, e eu me apresento talvez vinte noites por ano em seus encontros e convenções. É como assalto na auto-estrada, basicamente, porque isso financia o resto da minha vida, que eu uso para minar todo o trabalho deles. E existem outras oportunidades, menos raras - se eu não estivesse fazendo isso, eu poderia conseguir um trabalho pago em um dos grupos ativistas nos quais faço trabalho voluntário. Minha amiga Anna é gerente de uma livraria radical sem fins lucrativos, e o salário é suficiente para ela ajudar alguns de seus amigos menos afortunados. Isso é uma parte importante de todo essa empreitada livre de trabalho, ser capaz de reconhecer quando você tem mais recursos que outras pessoas e estar disposto a compartilhar. Não estou dizendo que você tem que tomar conta de todo mundo, mas reconhecer que algumas pessoas podem ter algo além de dinheiro para oferecer e não ter medo de compartilhar com elas o que você tem... como um dos caras que fica com ela um monte e faz todo o trabalho de dobrar, grampear e outros serviços voluntários para o boletim deles, porque ele tem tempo e ninguém mais tem. Quando todos estão comprometidos a dar tudo uns para os outros, é maravilhoso parar de medir, parar de se preocupar sobre comércio justo e trocas iguais e apenas dar e compartilhar com as pessoas. Jay: Por alguns anos eu fiquei apenas pegando caronas, esmolando trocados, e ficando com os moradores de rua... Eu tive que lutar muito com a depressão. Mas fiz outras coisas também, eu sempre mantive a mente aguçada de uma forma ou de outra. Como quando eu estava dormindo nas bibliotecas, eu me ensinei a usar os computadores de forma que eu posso programas páginas de internet e essas coisas para os meus amigos e para as coisas que fazemos... de qualquer forma, eu dei muita sorte ano passado quando eu conheci a Liz totalmente por acidente na Rua Lee. Ela é uma escritora profissional, muito bacana apesar de ela ser completamente classe média - na verdade eu já conhecia as suas filhas. Ela estava sobrecarregada de coisas para escrever - ela deveria fazer um monte de coisa chata para as revistas de bordo dos aviões - então quando ela descobriu que eu podia escrever, ela me deu algumas das matérias para escrever e me dava uma parte do dinheiro. Agora eu sou o único aqui com uma renda decente, mesmo entre os meus amigos que vieram da classe média! É bizarro. Eu acho que o mundo sempre irá nos surpreender, se você ficar nele tempo suficiente. Paul: Eu passo muito tempo na biblioteca do campus da faculdade daqui - bibliotecas são maravilhosas, é dessa forma que todas propriedades deveriam funcionar de qualquer forma, e nesta aqui eu consigo livros de graça, exibições de filmes, vídeos (ele tem até mesmo videocassetes e televisões para nós usarmos), acesso à internet, salas tranqüilas para dormir, banheiros... e eu posso gravar todos os discos que eu quiser quando eu invado a estação de rádio colegial na porta ao lado. Eu apenas tento prestar atenção em todas as coisas que posso coletar facilmante sendo um caçador-coletor urbano - papel higiênico, fósforos, pratos e talheres em restaurantes corporativos, fitas grátis em promoções de lojas de discos - tem tanta coisa que vai pro lixo nos Estados Unidos, é ridículo. Você pode conseguir quase qualquer coisa numa lata de lixo: comida, móveis, eu me lembro quando o Jay achou um ótimo amplificador de guitarra, que funcionava! Você também pode ajudar pequenas empresas em troca das suas sobras - eu costumava roubar grandes latas de azeitonas da lancheria de um dormitório particular e trocava por burritos em um pequeno quiosque - e também dá pra roubar, ou conseguir coisas de graça com empregados insatisfeitos, o que é muito fácil com tanta gente infeliz nos seus empregos... você não deveria nunca pagar por fotocópias, ou pãezinhos, por exemplo. Uma vez eu troquei alguns discos com um amigo por uma boa bicicleta que havia sido abandonada na oficina de bicicletas em que ele trabalha! E também há os golpes - uma vez que você conheça outras pessoas com o mesmo estilo de vida, uma nova pessoa aparecerá mais ou menos a cada mês: telefonemas e selos de graça, ou vales transporte de algum tipo de truque. Eu ouvi falar de uns ótimos, como no em Steal this Book, de Abbie Hoffman, onde ele descobre quais moedas estrangeiras podem substituir perfeitamente as moedas de 25 centavos nas máquinas e encontra uma moeda desvalorizada do terceiro mundo onde ele pode trocar cinco centavos por algo como cem moedas que funcionam como 25 centavos cada! Aprender a se adaptar a viver com poucas roupas e utensílios é importante, mas isso pode ser uma experiência enriquecedora também, não precisa ser humilhante como parece à distância para um garoto de classe média não reconstruído. Sim! Você pode economizar muito dinheiro e fazer coisas bem mais interessantes se você não fumar, beber ou usar drogas. Jackson: Eu dei sorte, eu apenas fazia as coisas que gostava de fazer e a minha atual fonte de renda simplesmente caiu no meu colo. Eu era fissurado por histórias em quadrinhos velhas e raras e coisas do tipo, algo que nenhum dos meus amigos entendia, e eu descobri que eu podia fazer muito dinheiro pirateando. Não é algo errado de se fazer - as pessoas que querem essas coisas têm dinheiro e elas não conseguiriam isso de outra forma, certo? E é muito mais seguro do que as coisas que meus amigos criminosos de carreira fazem, como roubar carros. Eu vivo confortavelmente - de verdade, sem pessoas como eu para ajudá-los, alguns dos meus amigos anti-trabalho mais radicais passariam por muito mais dificuldades. Eu entendo que não é tão revolucionário ser um criminoso - ou um artista, por sinal, como outras pessoas que você está entrevistando - mas sério, tudo é corrupção neste mundo, até que consigamos inverter tudo. É só uma questão de qual você pensa que será o sacrifício mais eficiente. E ao fazer isto, eu acabo tendo muito tempo e até mesmo dinheiro de sobra para me dedicar a coisas melhores. Outra coisa que eu queria dizer: esse estilo de vida realmente mudou minhas relações com outros homens. Quando você está trabalhando, e tem toda aquela tensão e competitividade e ódio, é tão fácil ser hostil e elitista. Mas agora eu tento ser legal com as pessoas automaticamente, para descobrir o que podemos oferecer uns aos outros, e é mais fácil de eu me dar bem com as pessoas porque não me sinto ameaçado por eles... exceto os porcos, é claro. Deborah: Se você vive em lugar onde ocupar prédios abandonados é uma opção, como Nova Iorque ou Europa, essa é obviamente a melhor forma de se conseguir um lugar pra morar. Assim você não paga aluguel, você está usando espaço que de outra forma seria desperdiçado - é como tirar uma casa do lixo! - e você está colocando energia em construir um espaço que é aberto a todos, não outra prisão-santuário suburbana. Além disso... minha amiga Mo viveu em seu caminhão por alguns anos, e em algum momento a Sarah esteve dormindo lá durante o dia também, quando ela trabalhava o turno noturno na loja de cópias. Pode ser difícil manter seus pertences, mas é um lembrete para não termos muito e sempre compartlharmos e emprestá-los. A chave para tudo é a inovação... se você por exemplo não tem mais onde ficar, organize um acampamento-protesto em um campus universitário ou outro lugar, e apenas fique lá - mas lembre-se de dizer à imprensa o quanto você sente falta do seu lar, dos seus bichinhos e da TV! Paul: O princípio para não trabalhar é que você está abandonando a economia do cada-um-por-si, então você tem que aprender a trabalhar com os outros. Encontre um grupo de pessoas e descubra com o que cada um pode contribuir - não precisa ser nada material, mas vocês têm que jurar cuidar uns dos outros. Isto se aplica acima de tudo ao local onde você vive. Quando eu estava sozinho, no começo, eu aluguei os quartos mais horríveis, e eram mais caros do que eu podia pagar, então eu comecei a morar em depósitos, dormir em bibliotecas, ou em lugares piores. Eu passei alguns anos da minha vida apenas viajando pelo mundo da casa de um amigo para outra para não ter que pagar aluguel, e isso é legal, mas você ainda depende de outra pessoas para pagar. O melhor é formar um grupo de pessoas e formar um espaço comunitário, projetado para ter utilidades práticas - não apenas para descansar do trabalho e da escola, como a maioria dos lares - um armazém, ou uma casa grande e velha com um porão grande e um proprietário ausente. Você pode utilizar o espaço para coisas ótimas, viver de forma muito barata, aprender a compartilhar... e você pode pagar todo ou parte do aluguel com projetos como shows, dinheiro de bandas que ensaiam ou moram lá, coisas desse tipo. É como estar numa banda e ter um furgão para compartilhar ao invés de todos terem carros particulares. E morando junto você não apenas divide o peso da luta para sobreviver, mas você também aprende como se dar bem e fazer as coisas coletivamente, que é o mais importante de tudo. Elise: Eu não sei o que as outras pessoas arranjam como moradia, existem provavelmente milhões de opções... o que eu fiz foi se apropriar de um abrigo abandonado atrás de uma casa onde eu e uns garotos que eu conhecia moravam; ele só tinha uma parede, e restos de materiais de outras obras eu reconstruí tudo e fiz uma casinha muito legal com fogão a lenha e tudo. Eu até puxei uma extensão telefônica da casa deles, fiz um jardim e o meu próprio adubo com o meu cocô. Eu havia começado o ano sem nenhuma idéia de como fazer todas essas coisas, exceto o que eu tinha aprendido trabalhando por pouco tempo em uma fazenda orgânica - foi incrível descobrir que eu conseguia fazer tudo sozinha. Jay: O mais difícil, é claro, é conseguir cuidados médicos, mas fora de lugares como o Canadá e os países do norte da Europa que ainda tem um bom sistema público de saúde, esse também é um problema para boa parte da população que trabalha todo o tempo. Mas normalmente você consegue dar um jeito. Eu tenho um amigo, só deus sabe quantas vezes ele ficou doente, machucado ou infectado em turnê, e ele acaba sempre encontrando alguém que possa cuidar dele - a mãe de um amigo é medica, ou alguém está estudando enfermagem, e tem também essa amiga deles, a Sally, que vai com eles, está por dentro de todo tipo de vudu e antigas tradições de cura, ela é muito legal. Teve o Dan, ouvi dizer que ele fingiu um acidente no emprego para enganá-los a pagar uma cirurgia que ele precisava quando ele tinha uma hérnia de disco - acho que ele arranjou o emprego só para conseguir isso, isso foi muito foda. E o Ernie apenas deixa de pagar as suas contas do hospital, como eu já fiz, e como o Chesse fez quando ele quebrou o maxilar. Ele voltou lá com a perna quebrada, e de novo com aquele abscesso que ele teve, e por alguma outra merda, e conseguiu tratamento todas as vezes. Também ajuda você não ficar sempre no mesmo lugar e não criar dívidas... você também pode dar um nome falso. Roubar vitaminas e cozinhar tudo que você tira das lixeiras também pode ser uma boa forma de medicina preventiva - esse é o melhor conselho que posso dar. Markatos: As pessoas me perguntam sobre o que eu quero fazer no futuro, sobre ter filhos e tudo isso. Quanto a ter uma boa esposa e um emprego de sucesso, sou um homem crescido e acho difícil de acreditar que eu terei uma crisa da meia-idade ao contrário e que eu gostaria de trocar tudo que tenho por isso. Sinceramente, mesmo que eu morra amanhã, eu acho que os dez últimos anos de aventura valeram mais do que cinqüenta anos de qualquer outra vida poderiam valer. Eu tive conflitos quando me envolvi romanticamente com pessoas que não estavam prontas para ir tão longe quanto eu, mas você pode resolver esses conflitos, não é impossível - e eu não quero me envolver com ninguém que não aceite o meu modo de vida, isso é ridículo. Quanto a ter filhos, existem muitas razão para não os ter e nesse momento eu não acho que eu jamais vá querer. Mas eu ajudo meus amigos com os seus filhos, dessa forma eu não os excluo da possibilidade de aproveitar este estilo de vida. Duas boas amigas minhas são mães solteiras e eu faço o possível para ser babá, trago-lhes vegetais do nosso jardim, esse tipo de coisa. Elas são ambas fantásticas, ainda são capazes de fazer muito trabalho social - entretanto eu gostaria de mencionar que os serviços sociais neste país está totalmente fodido e não dá nenhum apoio para pessoas como elas, especialmente quando elas usam as suas vidas para fazer coisas boas a outras pessoas. Mas de qualquer forma, vai ser muito interessante ver como essas crianças vão crescer. Elise: Eu certamente quero ter filhos um dia. Mas quando falamos em segurança e estabilidade, eu não tenho dúvidas de que dinheiro e seguro saúde e todas essas coisas podem prover mais segurança a longo prazo do que uma comunidade de pessoas que realmente se importam. Eu acho que ou nós colocamos nossas energias em sobreviver de acordo com as regras de hoje, ou tentamos criar um mundo que as torne irrelevante. Alguém tem que começar a fazer isso em algum momento. Eu sei que se eu passar a minha vida tentando construir comunidades com outros, compartilhando o que eu tenho e fazendo as coisas do jeito que acho certo, eu vou ter pessoas que estarão lá quando eu e meus filhos precisarmos deles. Existem clínicas de saúde da mulher e lugares que já dão apoio, eles só precisam de mais pessoas como eu para devotar nossas vidas a eles. Paul: Às vezes as pessoas me perguntam se eu me sinto como um parasita, vivendo dos excessos desta sociedade. Há muito a se dizer sobre isso. Em primeiro lugar, eu sei que não é possível para todo mundo no país fazer isso - muitas pessoas têm família para cuidar, ou querem tentar "trabalhar dentro do sistema", como eles dizem, ou já são pobres - e não há problema nisso. E além disso, uma vida como a minha seria quase impossível em um lugar como o Brasil onde há menos recursos circulando - lá há o MST, que ocupa terras agrícolas, mas não é o mesmo que a minha vida. De qualquer forma, o fato de que nem todos têm o privilégio de poder levar uma vida sem trabalho para si é uma boa razão, na minha opinião, para que aqueles que têm essa oportunidade aproveitá-la. Eu não sou atormentado por nenhuma culpa de classe média sobre as oportunidades que tenho na minha vida, pelo menos enquanto eu usar essa oportunidade para tentar tornar essas oportunidades disponíveis a outras pessoas também. Eu acho que aqueles que têm a chance de sair do sistema, a melhor coisa para ajudar a derrubá-lo, têm a responsabilidade para com os outros de fazerem exatamente isto, mais ainda por que o pobre funcionário de uma fábrica, pai de três, que mora alguns quarteirões abaixo e milhões de pessoas por todo o mundo não têm essa opção. Principalmente porque nesta sociedade já têm tanta coisa indo para o lixo, porque não utilizá-las, em vez de ajudar a criar mais lixo, mais consumo? As pessoas que fazem parte do status quo não se sentem parasitas, destruindo a terra e oprimindo o seu próprio idealismo no processo? Ninguém é auto-suficiente, isso é um mito Americano; a questão não é só você paga tudo que consome e faz - todo mundo que alega fazer tal coisa sempre o fez às custas dos outros - mas se você está usando todas as oportunidades de que dispõe para fazer do mundo um lugar melhor. As pessoas já me perguntaram o que aconteceria se mais pessoas vivessem como eu vivo, se os recursos não iriam acabar. Antes de tudo, como eu já disse, quanto mais pessoas viverem desta forma, mais fácil será - então eu acredito que se mais pessoas se juntarem a nós fora do sistema do trabalho, só vai ajudar. E em segundo lugar, vamos dizer que isto aconteça e o excesso do qual nós vivemos realmente acabe, isso também seria uma boa coisa. Se há um grande número de pessoas que não estão mais dispostas a trabalhar dentro do mundo da competição e do controle corporativo, que querem mais da vida do que este mundo pode oferecer e juram nunca voltar, e eles não podem mais conseguir os recursos que precisam para sobreviver coletando as sobras do mercado capitalista... bem, eis um grupo revolucionário pronto para agir. Se a resolução e ambição de seus desejos forem contagiosos, para que outros possam juntar-se a eles exigindo os recursos de nossa sociedade de volta, isso se tornaria rapidamente uma situação onde não dá pra voltar atrás. Gregarius: Eu sei que posso fazer isso enquanto quiser. Eu tive sorte em descobrir quantas coisas diferentes são possíveis na vida, coisas que eu nunca conseguiria ver de um ponto de vista padrão, e eu conheci tantas outras pessoas fantásticas que estão fazendo coisas radicais com suas vidas, pessoas que eu sei que me ajudariam e me apontariam novas direções se eu precisasse. Eu acredito em mim o suficiente agora, o suficiente para tentar executar qualquer plano maluco que eu possa ter, sem olhar para trás. E eu sem dúvida recomendaria a qualquer um que ter uma vida plena e com aventuras que faça coisas absurdas como largar o emprego.